


Sticky Notes Don't Lie [Got7] [2Jae]

by Viilax



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Gay Male Character, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: - In which Youngjae wants to confess to Jaebum so badly.- Jaebum finds sticky notes in his room.- [Got7] [2Jae]- [oneshot/short story]





	Sticky Notes Don't Lie [Got7] [2Jae]

When Jaebum woke up, everything was pretty normal. He was covered under his sheets, it was warm, the door was closed and he couldn't hear anything except his quiet breathing sounds.  
It was when he was about to leave and passed his desk.  
He saw a little yellow sticky note laying there. It hasn't been there when he went to sleep, so he wondered who put it there.  
But more important were the words written on it.  
"Jaebum.. You're beautiful."  
That was everything it said. No signature, nothing that could give him a hint about the person who wrote this.  
Jaebum was confused, but he didn't want to ignore the message either.  
So, he grabbed a pen and wrote a message back.  
"Well.. Thanks, but who are you?"  
He badly wanted to know who the person was, and left the sticky note on his desk, hoping for the person to come back this evening.  
Jaebum wished the person was Youngjae.. He has had a crush on him since they first met, and didn't want anything more than Youngjae to be his boyfriend.  
Then, he realized that only someone living in the house could have put the sticky note there.  
'I hope it's Youngjae..' he thought.  
But before he could think about it too much and his hope would become incredibly big, he decided to eat something.  
He spent his day trying to forget about the note which should be still on his desk.  
Jaebum thought it would be better not to tell his bandmates, he wanted to wait a little longer.  
He couldn't stop thinking about it, he thought he was going to go crazy if he had to wait so long for the person to tell him who they were.  
Jaebum was excited when he went to sleep, it took him a long time to fall asleep.  
Five minutes after he started dreaming about Youngjae, his door was opened..

°^°^°^°  
The next morning, it didn't take Jaebum as long as usual to get up. Exactly, it only took him 10 seconds.  
He ran to his desk immediately, he didn't care if it was cold or not. He wanted to see if there was a new sticky note.  
He wasn't being disappointed, there was a new note and the old one was gone. It was a green one this time.  
It only said three words, three words that made him confused, happy, disappointed and literally everything he could feel.  
"You know me."  
Also, there was a smiley drawn under the message, which made Jaebum's heart flatter.  
":^)"  
This smiley looked so familiar to him, but he didn't know where he has seen it before. It was frustrating.  
He ruffled his hair in frustration, he knew this smiley, but he didn't remember the person that uses it.  
Again, he decided to answer the message from the probably stranger.  
He grabbed his pen like the day before, hesitating what to write. He didn't want to scare the 'stranger' away.  
"Could you give me another hint? I want to know more about you :)."  
Again, he decided to eat something.  
He spent another day in anticipation, and it seems like he couldn't hide it from his members.  
This afternoon, Jackson approached him when they had a break from their practice.  
"Jaebum, is something wrong? You look so tensed today" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed out these days" Jaebum smiled back at him. He didn't want to worry Jackson.  
His plan shouldn't work out. "Why are you stressed out? Did something happen?" he asked in concern.  
"No nothing, I'm just not as good at dancing as you are and I don't want to mess up" he told him, he didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell him, either. Just not yet.  
"You're good, Jaebum" Jackson encouraged him. "We should go back to practice." And they went back to the others, continuing their practice.  
Jaebum could feel the glares of the others on his back, observing him carefully while he tried to ignore this and just danced.

°^°^°^°

Jaebum rushed to his desk immediately when he woke up, hoping for a new sticky note.  
Happily, he found something blue sticking to his desk today, the other note was gone again.  
When Jaebum read the message, he felt his jaw drop. He expected something like this, but was really surprised after all.  
This meant he knew this person, probably pretty well. Maybe.. Maybe it really was Youngjae who texted him that. He wanted this so desperately.  
"You like me, we are friends.." was what it said. There was hope growing deep inside Jaebum heart.  
His heart stopped, then skipped a beat, just to pound at a unhealthy pace again in his chest.  
'I will find out who you are.. soon' he thought. He was determined to find out.  
"Let me know what you're thinking about me, please." Jaebum wrote under the message.  
Now, he had to spend another day in anticipation.  
~~~~~~~~  
The members were more worried that day, they were really concerned.  
Jaebum kept on messing up the choreography, what only happened when Jaebum had a lot on his mind. They knew that. That's why Jackson approached him again, but he wasn't alone. He brought every single member.  
"Hyung, is everything okay? You're so distracted these days, we're really worried about you" Jackson spoke.  
"And please don't say it's nothing, we know there's something going on what bothers you" Yugyeom said, concern hearable in his voice.  
"But it really isn't that important, I just don't get the dance right, that's all."  
"So you're saying that you mess the dance up because you don't know the right moves?" Jinyoung asked. He was concerned, but that sounded.. not like the answer he wanted to hear.  
"Exactly" Jaebum replied.  
"Are you sure that's all what bothers you?" Mark asked him now.  
"I am sure, that's all."  
With that, the other members seemed to think he wouldn't say more, so they decided to continue practice.  
But there was one thing the leader noticed; Youngjae was staring at him the whole time, and he looked.. like he knew something.  
When Jaebum went to bed that day, he felt bad because he couldn't tell his members, but he was also excited what the next morning would bring him.

°^°^°^°

The next morning came soon, and Jaebum hurried to read what was written on that pink sticky note which was put on his desk again.  
He noticed the sticky note was bigger than the ones before as soon as he saw it.  
Probably because there was a longer text written on it..?  
Jaebum's assumption was being confirmed as he saw the pretty long answer written down on it.  
"I love you, Jaebum-hyung. What about you?"  
This message was just too much for him to handle. No one ever confessed to him like this before.  
Jaebum felt his heart flutter heavily and his breath being short.  
He was extremely touched by this little text, even if he didn't know who wrote it. He was sure he liked this person as well.. Maybe even loved them.  
He questioned himself what he should answer, then decided to go with the truth.  
"I still wonder who you are.. But I'm pretty sure I also like you.. Maybe even love you.. Please, tell me who you are."  
When Jaebum put his pen away, he was nervous. Nervous whether he would get an answer or not.  
With that thought, he left the room, starting another day.  
~~~~~~~~  
They arrived back at the dorm at around 10 pm after a very exhausting day.  
They had dance practice for a couple of hours before meeting their manager to discuss everything about their upcoming album and tour.  
The album would be released soon and Jaebum knew; until that day he would know who was writing him these messages that made him feel dizzy in a positive way.  
That's why he decided to go to bed early that day. The earlier he would sleep, the earlier he would get to read the next message.  
Jaebum brushed his teeth and prepared himself to go to sleep.  
When he lay down in his bed, he was trying not to think about anything.  
If he would start thinking now, he would get lost in his thoughts and it would take him an eternity to fall asleep.  
So, he just closed his eyes, avoiding his own thoughts, and fall asleep only a few minutes later.

°^°^°^°

Jaebum woke up pretty early the next morning, no one was awake then. It was only 7 am.  
He felt his heart beating at a fast but steadily pace against his ribcage.  
Jaebum was excited.  
The leader would probably get to know who has written him all these cute little messages.  
Also, he still hoped for the person to be Choi Youngjae.  
It just had to be him, everything was leading to the person to be Youngjae.  
That's why he jumped out of his bed and didn't care that he nearly tripped over his own feet when he started running to his desk.  
When he saw a bright red sticky note resting on it, his heart skipped a beat in excitement.  
There wasn't much written on it, but it was everything Jaebum needed to feel so incredibly happy like he never felt before.  
"Y."  
He was so sure the person had to be Youngjae now that he decided to not write anything under the message.  
Instead, he got ready for the day, prepared breakfast for the members and thought of a way to confess to his friend.  
~~~~~~~~  
Jaebum was nervous.  
He was sitting in the living room, waiting for Youngjae to come in.  
The other members weren't at home, they went to the city, but Jaebum convinced Youngjae to stay at home with him.  
Then, he heard the door being opened and Youngjae got in.  
He looked at Jaebum like he knew the latter wanted to talk about something.  
Youngjae sat down carefully beside Jaebum who looked at him, something glimming in his eyes. Was it.. anticipation? Hope?  
"I want to talk to you about something, that's why I wanted you to stay here with me."  
"Okay.. What is it? You look pretty nervous" the younger answered.  
"Well.. I don't exactly know how to say this.. I think it would be better to just say it straightforward before I lose my courage" the older stated.  
He continued: "Youngjae.. I love you."

°^°^°^°

He continued: "Youngjae.. I love you."  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Jaebum was afraid. He was extremely afraid of Youngjae's reaction. Deep inside, he knew he didnt need to worry, but he did.  
Youngjae looked at him without any emotion visible in his face.  
Then, Jaebum saw Youngjae's face lighten up.  
A smile made its way all over the younger's face, he felt so happy in this moment.  
"We don't need sticky notes anymore" Youngjae smiled at Jaebum before he approached him.  
Youngjae stopped right in front of him.  
He looked down at Jaebum, then grabbed his wrists and pulled him up so that the older male was standing right in front of him.  
Their faces were only millimetres apart.  
Jaebum didn't want to wait longer.  
He pressed his lips against Youngjae's.  
Youngjae let go of Jaebum's wrists, his hands now pulling the older closer by his hips.  
Jaebum intertwined his hands behind the youngers neck who kissed him back with love and passion.  
When they felt the air became thin they broke the kiss, their faces just inches apart.  
They smiled fondly at each other.  
"I love you too, Jaebum-hyung."  
This sentence made Jaebum's heart flutter and his smile became even brighter.  
Youngjae continued: "I'm so happy you like me back."  
"I'm happy I found out it was you who gave me those sticky notes" Jaebum chuckled.  
Youngjae laughed at his response, shooting him a sassy smile.  
"I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was afraid you would refuse me. But yesterday, I've had a sudden urge to let you know" the younger said honestly.  
Jaebum, touched by Youngjae's honesty, pulled him back into another soft kiss, Youngjae smiling against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! :^)
> 
> Also uploaded on Wattpad


End file.
